


Jack The Scientist

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack tests a new experiment.





	Jack The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumble.

Most of the time, living with Jack was fairly normal. There were days when he'd come home bloody, but that was part of their normality. It was times like tonight, when the scientist in Handsome Jack came out. Those were the weird times, the times Rhys really tried to avoid his boyfriend. Sometimes, though, Jack caught him and Rhys was thrown into the chaos.

Rhys stirred when he heard Jack walk in. He smiled faintly when Jack pulled the covers down and kissed wet trails over Rhys naked body.

“Mmm, you’re so fucking sexy, Rhys…” Jack spread Rhys’ legs and bent low, opening his ass cheeks and licking over his asshole.

Rhys gasped. “Jack! What’re you… Mmm!” Rhys panted heavily as his boyfriend dipped his tongue again.

“I’m testing something, Rhysie… This cool new aphrodisiac I had made… It…” He groaned as he pressed his face more into Rhys’ ass, pushing his tongue deep inside. Rhys huffed, his back arching.

“You’re testing… something? Jack, I told you I don't--” Jack’s tongue burned him hot. His fingers threaded into Jack’s hair, his legs crossing over his back. “Fuck! Don’t stop! I’m getting so fucking hard!”

Jack pushed a finger in. “It’s an aphrodisiac transferance…”

He kissed up Rhys’ thigh, pulling Rhys cock into his mouth. Rhys gasped, he’d never felt this sensitive before, it was amazing. He gripped Jack’s hair as the CEO slurped loudly, taking Rhys’ cock deep, his finger still fucked his ass. Rhys was alight, his head spinning with such intense pleasure. Just as Rhys was getting so, _so_ close, Jack removed his fingers and pulled away from his cock.

Rhys whined.

Jack kissed up Rhys to plant sloppy kisses on his lips. Rhys’ body arched, Jack’s kisses electrifying and bringing him close once more.

“Like it, Rhysie?”

“Fuck yes!”

Jack lay next to Rhys, kissing him, his hand wrapped around Rhys’ dripping cock. He stroked it slowly, toying with Rhys. “Mmm, I love when you squirm."

Rhys shivered, pulling Jack in for a kiss. “I’m so close Jack, please?”

“Patience, Rhysie, it’s better when it’s slow.” Whining even more, Rhys panted loudly, grinding into Jack’s hand. Jack slowed, resting his head on Rhys’ shoulder. “Mmm, Rhysie, you’re a little desperate, hmm?”

“ _Please_ , Jack!” Rhys mewled. “It’s _so_ good, you’re the only one who can make me cum!” Rhys had never spoken so openly, so pleadingly, but it was true, Jack’s touch was fire and it kept him so close.

Jack laughed lazily. “Tha’s part of the ‘phrodis-” Jack was quiet, his hand still for a moment. When Rhys whimpered, Jack’s hand continued to stroke lightly. Rhys tried to hump into his hand, needing a release. Jack’s hand went limp over Rhys’ cock.

“What!?” Rhys nudged the man. “Jack!”

Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys, pinning him. The man whimpered, gripping his own cock and stroking it quickly, but he could not get to the height Jack had gotten him to. He tried, over and over again, but it was no use. Jack was asleep and he wouldn’t be helping Rhys climax.

“You son of a bitch,” Rhys spat quietly. His body continued to tingle as Jack touched him, but it wasn’t nearly enough. His body was aroused, but nothing more. Rhys bit his lip, playing with his cock. He reached a finger between his legs, trying to get some pressure in his ass, but with Jack laying on him, he couldn’t reach. He huffed, glaring at the ceiling. “Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
